


More Than Enough

by sunkelles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe- Vampires, Based on twilight tbh, F/F, Femslash, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel’s always liked the idea of dating a vampire. She never really expected it to happen, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!!! Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. This fic is based pretty heavily on Twilight.

Mabel’s mother gets a job in the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon and Mabel isn’t excited to move. She pretends that she is, because she is always the one that puts on a brave, happy face. She doesn’t want to have to make new friends, though. She doesn’t want to deal with all of the new changes that come along with going to a new school in a new town in a new state, but Dipper’s complaining enough for the two of them. Mabel plasters on a smile, and tries to pretend that she can do anything.

**  
** She makes new friends on the first day of school. Candy and Grenda are nice people, and she thinks that she could really come to love them. The next day at lunch, she sees a girl that takes her breath away. Her skin is snow white, her hair platinum blonde, and she wears a purple, designer outfit that probably costs more than Mabel’s entire wardrobe combined.

“Who’s that?” Mabel asks. She's never been more interested in an answer in her life. 

“Pacifica Northwest,” Candy says, with an odd sort of reverence and awe in her voice. The majestic girl sits down at a table alone in the back.

“Is she sitting alone?” Mabel asks.

“Of course,” Grenda says, “Pacifica always sits alone.”

“That sounds lonely,” Mabel says.

“Pacifica doesn’t get lonely,” Candy says, “her family has more money than the rest of Oregon combined.”

“Money can’t buy happiness,” Mabel says.

“But it can buy a seventeen year old girl a Porsche,” Candy says, “so I don’t feel bad for her.”

“I’m jealous,” Grenda says. Mabel sends the single girl in the corner another longing look, but tries to push the feeling that she should sit with her to the back of her mind.

After a few more days of watching Pacifica Northwest sit all by herself, Mabel can’t take it anymore.

“I’m gonna go sit with her,” Mabel says.

“Pacifica?” Candy asks.

“Yes,” Mabel says, “I just- I think she needs a friend.”

“I’ll see you guys in algebra,” Mabel promises. The other girls seem sad, but they have each other. Pacifica has no one, and there’s no way that Mabel’s going to let that continue.

****  


“Hello,” Mabel says, “is it alright if I sit here?” The other girl sends her a confused look, but doesn’t protest. Mabel takes that as a sign and sets her tray down beside her.

“I’m Mabel Pines,” she says, sticking a hand out to shake.

“What are you doing?” Pacifica asks. She sounds confused, and her voice, surprisingly, makes her sound a bit like a valley girl. 

“Sitting beside you,” Mabel says, “you seemed lonely.”

“I’m not lonely,” the girl growls.

“You didn’t tell me not to sit here,” Mabel says. The other girl thinks it over for a moment, and then seems to coincide Mabel’s point.

“Alright,” Pacifica begrudgingly decides. She holds out a tentative hand for Mabel to shake. Mabel takes it enthusiastically and shakes it.

“Pacifica Northwest,” the girl says. Mabel bursts into a rant about her day, and Pacifica even smiles a few times. Mabel considers that a success.

Mabel sits with her every day for weeks on end. Pacifica doesn’t talk much, but she doesn’t tell Mabel to go away either, which Mabel thinks means that they’re friends. As the weeks progress, she talks more and more and Mabel learns that she really, really likes her. Plus, Pacifica never tells her to go away, and she smiles when Mabel nicknames her Paz, so Mabel thinks that she’s winning this battle.

After about a month of this, Mabel suggests that they hang out after school. She really likes Pacifica, and she thinks that Paz likes her to. The other girl’s face lights up, but then she forces it into a more neutral look.

“You shouldn’t hang out with me,” Pacifica tells her.

“What?” Mabel asks. That wasn’t the response that she was expecting at all. 

She asks, “What do you even mean by that?”

“I’m dangerous,” Pacifica says. Mabel actually laughs at that.

“How dangerous could you be?” she asks.

“You have no idea,” Pacifica mumbles.

“Paz,” Mabel asks, “are you alright?”

“Yes,” she says, “I mean no. I don’t know.”

“I’m really confused,” Mabel tells her. Pacifica looks highly uncomfortable, like she’s trying to focus on something but she just can’t.

“Mabel,” she says, “I just-I can’t do this.” She picks up her backpack and starts to walk away from the table.

“Paz,” Mabel asks, “what did I do?”

“Nothing,” Pacifica assures her, “it’s just- it’s complicated.” The bell tolls the end of lunch, and Pacifica is out of sight faster than Mabel can process it. She sure as hell isn’t going to let this sit until tomorrow.

She makes a decision that her mother probably wouldn’t approve of. Mabel ditches her last class, and goes out to wait at Pacifica’s car. The kids whiz by, and Pacifica doesn’t arrive until a solid ten minutes after the parking lot has cleared out.

“What are you doing here?” Pacifica asks her. She doesn’t sound irritated as much as worried.

“Look,” Mabel says, “if you don’t want to hang out with me, you could just tell me to leave you around. You don’t have to pretend that you’re dangerous or whatever.”

“I am dangerous, Mabel,” Pacifica tells her. Mabel closes the gap between them, and stares down at Pacifica. She’s got half a head on the girl, but Pacifica stands tall. It’s intimate, and Mabel wants only to close the gap between them.

She doesn’t though, and only says, “I don’t believe you.”

“Mabel-”

“Tell me that you want to leave you alone,” Mabel says, “if you do that, I will. But I don’t buy this "I'm dangerous" crap.” Pacifica breaks their staring contest and tries to look away. Mabel lets her, and next words come out in a broken, whispered mess.

“Tell me why you don’t want to see me.” Paz looks like she's trying to keep something buried deep inside, but Mabel isn't having any of it.

"Please," she asks, "just tell me." Finally, the pressure that's been building up inside of Pacifica explodes. 

Pacifica shouts, “You make me crazy!” The look of regret on her face gives Mabel the impression that she didn’t intend to say that aloud,

Her voice cracks as she says, “I just- I don’t want to end up doing something that I regret.”

“You won’t,” Mabel says. She takes a deep breath, and prays to God that she didn’t gauge the situation wrong. She leans down slightly, and bridges the gap between their lips. Pacifica leans into it for a moment, and then breaks abruptly away. The girl’s eyes are bright red, and her front teeth have turned to fangs. She grasps her head in her hands, and tries to take deep, soothing breaths. Mabel has no idea what the fuck has just happened, but she wants to calm Pacifica down. She just wants to let the other girl know that things are alright. The girl takes her hands off of her head, and though her face has returned to normal she still looks anxious and terrified.

“Paz,” Mabel says. She doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t have any idea how to feel. Pacifica doesn’t give her any chance to process, though. The girl is in her car faster than Mabel can process, and drives away, leaving a confused Mabel standing in the high school parking lot, with traces of gloss on her lips.

* * *

 

She lies down on the couch when she gets home, and Dipper looks up from his project for a moment. 

"What's wrong?" he asks. 

“Pacifica’s so confusing,” Mabel says.

“Wait,” Dipper asks, “Pacifica? You’ve been hanging out with Pacifica? Northwest?”

“Yes?” Mabel asks.

“Do you want to get yourself killed?” he asks. Mabel rolls her eyes. Dipper’s a bit of conspiracy theorist.

“What do you mean?” Mabel asks.

“The Northwests are vampires,” Dipper says.

“Whatever you say, bro bro,” Mabel tells him. Dipper glares, and he pulls out a notebook full of old pictures and town records out of his backpack. 

“Look,” he says, pulling out a picture from sixty years previous.

“What’s this going to prove?” Mabel asks. He points out one of the members of the Northwest clan, a blonde girl that shares both a face and a haircut with Pacifica.   
“Alright,” Mabel admits, “that’s a little freaky.” He pulls out photos from nineteen hundred, and a copy of a painting of the Northwest family from back when Gravity Falls was founded. They both show Pacifica’s face.

“That’s a lot of freaky,” Mabel says. She sits down at the table beside him and starts looking at the case that he's built up. It's pretty impressive, and extremely obsessive. 

“See,” Dipper says.

“But that doesn’t prove anything!” Mabel says. She remembers the fangs and the red eyes, but shoves the memories aside. There's no way that the Northwests are vampires. No matter how hot they are, vampires aren't real. 

“Look,” Dipper says, “there’ve been legends about the Northwests being weird since this town was founded in 1842. And half of the time, those legends say that they’re vampires.”

“Dipper,” Mabel says, “this sounds insane.”

“I’ve got more evidence,” he says, “I’m working on building up a case.”

“Who exactly are you gonna tell?” Mabel asks, “the local news station? The Northwests?”

“You, apparently,” Dipper says, “because you’ve been hanging out with them.”

“Look,” Mabel says, “I can make my own choices, and if Pacifica happened to be a vampire, I wouldn’t care.”

“Vampires kill people, Mabel,” Dipper dead-pans.

“They’re also kind of hot,” Mabel says. Dipper sends her a _you’re hopeless look_ , and Mabel shrugs.

"If you want to date a vampire," he says, "be my guest.  But don't blame me if she sucks your bloodstream dry." Mabel rolls her eyes, and leaves Dipper alone at the table with his conspiracy theories and his trig homework. She isn’t convinced that Pacifica’s a vampire, and she’s definitely not going to make decisions based on that.

 

The next day, when she goes to lunch Pacifica isn’t sitting in their normal spot. She has to search the entire lunchroom to find her, and when she finally does, Paz picks up her stuff and leaves. Mabel huffs angrily under her breath, but decides that she isn’t going to get anywhere trying it this same way. Instead, Mabel pulls the same trick that she did earlier. It’s a good thing that she’s got a solid grade in English.

Pacifica looks some weird mix of confused, pleased and angry when she sees Mabel in the parking lot.

“Paz!” Mabel shouts. Pacifica glares, and keeps walking.

“Mabel,” she says, “I can’t deal with this. I just can’t keep seeing you.”

“Because you’re dangerous?” Mabel asks, with the slightest hint of mocking in her tone. Pacifica flinches a bit at her words, and Mabel wonders if the other girl truly believes that. Her brother’s theory about the vampires suddenly comes back to mind.

“Please,” Mabel says, “Let’s just talk about this.” Pacifica tries to stare her down, but she sighs.

“Alright,” she says, “get in the car. We’ll drive somewhere private.” Mabel tries to make small talk as they drive, but Pacifica won’t talk back. Eventually, she just gives up. They drive in silence farther into the woods. They drive off the asphalt road and over grass that has been beaten over by tire tracks. Mabel’s surprised that Pacifica would want to drive her shiny silver Porshe through the mud and the grime, but the girl’s been known to surprise her.

She stops the car in a small clearing, and then she gets out. She sits down at the base of a tall, oak tree that’s leaves have just started to turn orange. Mabel sits down beside her.

“Alright,” Mabel says, “let’s talk.”

“I don’t really know where to start,” Pacifica admits.

“The beginning is always a good place,” Mabel says.

“Mabel,” Pacifica says, “this story is complicated and insane. I’m fairly certain that you won’t even believe me.” Mabel's emotionally intuitive and she can hear the words that Pacifica's not saying: _or ever want to see me again._

“Are you a vampire?” Mabel asks. She doesn’t really mean to, but her brother’s theory is still swirling in her mind and the words just sort of come out. Pacifica looks startled, and confused, shell-shocked even. She doesn’t look capable of speech.

“Sorry,” Mabel says, “That must have sounded crazy.”

“No, no,” Pacifica says, “that- that wasn’t crazy at all. It’s the truth.” Now Mabel’s the one that’s shell-shocked. She never expected that her brother’s tinfoil hat conspiracy theory could hold any sort of merit. They sit in silence, and somehow Mabel finds her voice once more.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mabel asks.

“You want to hear about it?” Pacifica asks, “I, I thought that you’d be running away screaming by now.”

“Vampires are hot, Paz,” Mabel assures her, “this is prime romance novel material right here.” Pacifica blushes, and she looks away.

“Where do I even start?” she asks.

“The beginning is always a good place,” Mabel says again, with a good natured little smirk. Pacifica rolls her eyes, but she starts telling her story.

“I was born in 1842 in Gravity Falls, Oregon,” she starts.

“Wait,” Mabel asks, “how old does that make you?”

“One hundred and seventy three,” Pacifica says, sounding less than enthusiastic about this fact, “I wanted to stop counting after one hundred, but the town just kept getting older and older, so I aged with it.”

“Wow,” Mabel says with a stupid little grin, “I’ve always been into older women.” Pacifica blushes again, and then continues.

“The year that I was born, my father enlisted the help of the woodsmen of Gravity Falls to help build us a mansion,” she says, “and he promised that they would be invited to the most amazing party afterwards. When it was done, he threw his party, but he only invited the richest of the rich, the elite of the West coast. I was seventeen when he held that ball. The people revolted. They protested outside of the mansion for weeks, and no one could get in or out. Eventually, our supply of food started to run dry. A party guest named Bill Cipher offered him an out. He could get rid of the people in exchange for a little favor. My father accepted.” Mabel could feel the exciting part coming up.

But Pacifica pauses here, and Mabel asks, “Hey, what happened?”

“Bill Cipher,” Pacifica says with false bravado, “was a vampire.”

“No way,” Mabel says. Pacifica glares at her, and then Mabel giggles.

“Sorry,” she says.

“He slaughtered the people outside, and the other people inside the mansion, leaving only my parents and I,” Pacifica says.

“Then,” she says, “he turned my father. My father owes him a blood debt, one that I’m sure he’ll come for eventually.”

“Blood debt?” Mabel asks.

“It’s an old vampire bond,” Pacifica says, “if you make a deal with the vampire that turns you, then you’re bound to them until you repay a favor they designate.”

“That’s sort of terrifying,” Mabel says.

“Yeah,” Pacifica says, “it’s very terrifying.”

“Then my father turned on my mother and I,” Pacifica says, “it’s honestly a surprise that either of us were turned. It was a huge surprise that we both ended up as vampires. After the initial period where we couldn’t control the bloodlust, my parents decided that we needed to continue as always. They sought and accumulated wealth, and then we moved every ten years or so. We always ended up coming back to Gravity Falls.” Mabel’s head’s spinning quickly, but she isn’t nearly as confused about Pacifica’s backstory as she is something else.

“Why are you dangerous?” Mabel asks. Pacifica sends her a look as though she’s just said the stupidest thing possible.

“I’m a vampire,” Pacifica tells her.

“Vampire romances are fun,” Mabel says, “I can make this work.” She likes Paz. She likes Paz more than she’s ever liked anyone before.

“There is nothing fun about vampires, Mabel,” Pacifica says.

"Oh come on," Mabel says, "you seem like tons of fun." 

“We leech off of humans,” Pacifica says, “and we have since the dawn of time.”

“Do you eat humans?” Mabel asks. She feels like she’s way less terrified by the concept than she should be.

“No,” Pacifica says, “I haven’t since the invention of blood banks.” She sounds proud of this, like a former alcoholic that’s been clean for a couple of years now.

“Then why are you dangerous?” Mabel asks.

“I, I could snap,” Pacifica says, “I could lose myself, when I’m hungry. I might kill you. I almost did when you kissed me.” She sounds terrified by this concept, but that’s exactly why Mabel’s positive that she won’t.

“I know that you won’t,” Mabel says.

“What?” Pacifica asks, “how would you know that?”

“Because you like me,” Mabel says. And judging by the way that Pacifca’s face turns red, Mabel can tell that what she said was true.

“That’s the problem, though,” Pacifica says, “if I don’t kill you, my parents will.”

“Why would your parents want to kill me?” Mabel asks. She’s honestly more confused by this than anything else that Paz has said.

“Northwests don’t fraternize with humans,” Pacifica tells her. Mabel sends her a confused look.

“My parents think that we’re better than you,” the girl says, sounding disgusted by the words, “they think that we’re above you.”

“Then why would they kill me?” Mabel asks, her confusion only growing with Pacifica’s explanation, “Why would I matter enough to kill?” Pacifica freezes, and she turns away.

“I can’t,” she says.

“Please,” Mabel asks, “don’t shut me out.” Mabel just wants to be able to talk to her.

“Because I care about you!” Pacifica nearly shouts.

She pauses a moment, and in a softer, more vulnerable tone she says, “and they’ve always gone out of their way to destroy my happiness.” She blushes as she turns back away. She obviously regrets having said so much.

Mabel says, “I-” but then she pauses. There’s a large part of her that wants to follow this with “love you” but she knows that it’s too earlier on in whatever they have going to say that.

She settles on saying, “I care about you.”

“Wait,” Pacifica says, turning around to face her, “What?” Mabel looks at her in confusion.

“Say that again,” Pacifica says.

“I care about you,” Mabel says, though she says it with some confusion.

“I’m sorry,” Pacifica says, “it’s just, no one’s ever said that to me.”

Mabel gently takes the other girl’s hand and says, “Well, you’d better get used to it. Because I’m gonna be saying it a lot.”

“You can’t keep seeing me,” Pacifica says, “my parents _will kill you._ ” She sounds more certain about this anything else she’s ever said.

“Parents schmarents,” Mabel says, “I know you’ll protect me.”

“Well,” Pacifica says, seemingly admitting defeat, “I’ll do my best. I like you an awful lot.” The way that she says it makes it clear that she doesn’t mean it platonically. Now it’s Mabel’s turn to blush, and she realizes quite suddenly that they’re still holding hands. Mabel doesn’t feel inclined to let them go.

“Are you sure you want to risk it?” Pacifica asks her seriously, looking deeply into her eyes.

“The heart wants what the heart wants,” Mabel says, dramatically.

“I can’t believe that I fell in like with you,” Pacifica mumbles, and Mabel grins.

“But you did,” Mabel says, “and now you’re stuck with me.”

“I was stuck with you before I fell in like with you,” Pacifica points out.

“No you weren’t,” Mabel clarifies, “you could have told me to leave you alone.”

“No I couldn’t,” Pacifica says seriously, “it was nice, you know?” Mabel doesn’t answer, because she thinks that Pacifica’s about to reveal something highly personal. Her broody, mysterious vampire girlfriend doesn’t do that often.

“It was nice to be wanted,” she says, and Mabel’s heart almost shatters. She thinks of the years that Pacifica spent with only her parents. The years she spent as an unloved accessory and she gets angry. She gets really, really angry. She grabs Pacifica’s hand, fiercely, and looks the girl right in the eyes.

“You’ve got me now,” Mabel says, “and I won’t give you up, as long as I live.” Mabel knows that that won’t be as long as Paz will live. Eventually, they’ll have to address that. But for now, that’s enough. They have each other, and this gorgeous day in the forest.

Mabel has Pacifica. Pacifica has Mabel, and for right now, that’s more than enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has to apologize to Dipper because he was right about the vampires?  
> Mabel, that's who


End file.
